


Santa Claus is Cummin'

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-15
Updated: 2000-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder is planning to surprise Skinner on December 25..





	Santa Claus is Cummin'

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Santa Claus Is Cummin' by Nadine

Author: Nadine  
Title: Santa Claus Is Cummin'  
TotalParts: 1  
Pairing: M/Sk  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete

Summary: Mulder is planning to surprise Skinner on December 25...

Disclaimer: Ergh, still not mine!

Feedback:   
Webpage: http://members.xoom.com/DanaScX   


* * *

I'm sitting here, on his couch, waiting for him to come home. In fact, I have been for quite a few hours now. Taking a glance at my watch, I realize it's actually been more than three hours now since I arrived at his place. I'm beginning to wonder now if he will actually come home today.

I mean, it's December 25 after all. Christmas day. But then, most likely he is expecting to spend the day alone, probably sitting on this couch, watching TV, staring at this beautifully decorated tree, feeling lonely.

Damn, I guess I should have told him about my plan. Then he'd have been prepared and wouldn't be trying to spend this Christmas at his desk with his paperwork. He sure as hell wouldn't think of file digging as the only possibility to avoid facing the fact that this is the first year without his parents. His father died several years ago, and his mother passed away his summer, very shortly after we became lovers. I remember him clinging to me, crying, giving me one rare moment in which he actually lets out his grief in front of someone else. Back then I was honored to be the one. I was also grieving with him; I know he hadn't had any chance to tell his mother about us.

He had wanted to, a thought that made my heart swell with pride and love and affection. He was serious about his relationship, regardless of how dangerous it could become for both of us.

When I think about that seriousness he showed just a couple months ago, it's suddenly kind of hard to believe he actually planned to be on his own, didn't expect me to have any interest in celebrating with him. Where does the man think I do spend the holidays? Scully? She's with her family right now, and if I was there, her brother would have made me chew my own balls, I'm sure.

With my mother? Nah, he knows Teena would be one of the last people I'd visit at this time of year. Too many bad memories would be brought up if I did, too many demons brought to life.

So Walter, where are you? Don't you want to be with me?

Well, being the man working so very devotedly on the X-Files, I should be used to strange moments, weird coincidences. Yet I start at the sound of a key being turned in the front door lock that I hear just a second after my mental question. I get up, not really sure at first, but then I hear his footsteps. They are heavier than usual, and he seems to be walking more slowly. Now I can already see his shadow and then...

What!

*Walter?*

A figure enters the living room, dressed in heavy black boots, dark pants, something that seems to be a huge red wool coat and, to top it all, a red Santa hat.

Santa Claus. What have you done to Walter?

I want to say something, but the words fail to make their way past my lips and instead some incoherent sounds fill the room, while Santa steps closer and smiles at me, his lips barely visible under the huge white beard.

"Ho ho ho!"

No. I am dreaming. I'm gonna wake up any second now. I hope.

Again. "Ho ho ho!"

"Walter?" I now manage to ask.

As a response, Santa smiles even more broadly and, *if there's any God up there, I'm thanking him now* taking off this hat and the fake beard, moves even close until we are standing face to face, chest to chest and... just now I realize how eagerly I've actually been waiting for him.

"Hey", I croak out.

"Hey love", Walter whispers back, right before claiming my mouth with his. I choke slightly at first when his tongue enters my mouth quite greedily, but soon I give in to the sensation of him tasting me, his tongue, teeth and lips probing, sucking, licking, his hands making a tour up and down various regions of my body, while I hope to be equally as teasing to him as he is to me, with my hands, lips, teeth and tongue.

Then, all of a sudden, I'm being knocked over, only to feel myself being caught by his strong arms just before my head hits the floor. Then he lowers me onto the carpet and within a matter of-- hell, I don't know how long, let's say quite fast we both got rid of our clothes in a very short time, and he's on me, kissing his way down my chest, his hands already ahead of his mouth, stroking through my pubic hair, and God, I can't help myself but moan his name and grab his head. All confusion and disappointment is gone, all I'm feeling now is love for this man, *my man*, warmth spreading through my body and arousal, deep, deep arousal. This is even better than I had imagined. Better than all my...

"Oh!"

...fantasies! God, Walter! He's deep throating me now, and I don't think I can hold it much longer. The man is just too good, just listening to the slurping noises his mouth makes on me is enough to drive over the edge... and far beyond.

With all strength I have left, I manage to push him away from my groin and pull his face towards mine. He looks at me, confused. It was too abrupt, I guess; he thinks he didn't do it good. Stupid. He always underestimates himself. So I gotta do this a little more gently.

"I neeed you now, Walter", I breathe, holding his flushed face in my hands.

The confusion is erased in a second, and now his expression mirrors mine. Affection, love, arousal and joy is what I see in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, in the way the corners of his mouth rise slightly.

"Yes", he answers, his voice rich and deep, and kisses the tip of my nose before he gets up. He searches around for something and then... I can't believe it, he even had a sack to go with his Santa costume from which he now retrieves a small tube. Ah, Astroglide. From the bulge in the sack, if you pardon the pun, I can tell though that it's not empty yet.

But I barely have time to wonder because he's back on my now, and I can feel one of his fingers, slick, resting against my entrance, probing, then pushing in. Very slowly, tentatively.

And again, I can't help but yelp at the sharp pleasure that surges through me, and when I look up at him, I can see that he's watching me, watching my reactions, eyes dark with anticipation and arousal.

Then, two and soon three fingers are in me and I'm squirming, begging, whispering obscene nothings to my lover.

He's sensing how close I am, how ready, and he pulls his fingers out and settles himself, pulling my legs up and around his waist. Then I can feel something much larger than his fingers on my ass, and I wind my arms around him, gripping tightly.

"Fuck me now", I whisper into his ear, and with a hoarse cry, he embeds himself deeply into me.

I clench down on him immediately, loving the feeling of him filling me so completely. It can never be enough. No, never. I will never be able to get enough of you, my love.

I only realize that I'd spoken the last sentence aloud when I hear, and feel him inhale sharply. And there are tears in his eyes. Wow, Walter, I love you.

And as I kiss him to tell him so, he starts to move, not for a second taking it slow, thrusting in a frenzied rhythm, deep, hard, thoroughly, taking from me what he needs and giving me so much more back, and we both don't last very long. I can feel him start to buck just a minute after he started pumping my cock in his fist, and then we are both coming, spilling our life, screaming, gasping, needing, fulfilling one another.

"Merry Christmas, Fox", is the last thing I hear before stars explode before my eyes and my whole body convulses in the pleasure of an incredible orgasm. When it begins to subside, I look at Walter then close my eyes, happy.

When I come to, it takes me a moment to realize he's not there with me and that I'm lying under a blanket instead. He has lit some candles, and I can hear soft music playing. *Silent Night* sung by Mahalia Jackson. I smile. Walter knows my soft spots exactly. This Christmas Day did not turn out to be like I had planned, no, instead everything so far was much better.

My smile widens when Walter emerges from the kitchen. He has put on a pair of sweatpants that look so wonderful on him, regarding that his chest is naked in all its glory. He is carrying two mugs, and when I sniff a little, I smell cocoa. Wow. Did I mention he knows my soft spots?

He grins back at me when he settles first the mugs, then himself down on the floor beside me and kisses me softly on the lips. After taking a sip from one of the mugs, I ask, "So how did you know I was waiting for you?" I'm truly curious. After all, *I* was the one who had planned a surprise.

"Let's say I had this hunch. Somehow I knew you were up to something for today. I was sure you wouldn't visit your mother or anyone, Scully is with her family, so that was not an option. But you didn't ask me about anything, so I figured my lover was planning to surprise me", I want to kiss, hug and jump him when he says the words *my lover*. "In short, I thought I'd love to see you surprised for a change." He inhales the aroma of the cocoa then takes a long swig.

I snuggle close to him, and he lays one powerful arm around me. "Now tell me what else there is in that Santa sack?" I probe.

Walter chuckles softly. I love that sound. "Well", he says, setting the mug down, moving close, "maybe you'll find out after round two..."  
  


Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Happy Holidays everyone!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  



End file.
